


Blood Contract

by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst, Bad Flirting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER/pseuds/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: A collection of One-shots for "Noblesse!" More characters to be added later.
Relationships: Cadis Etrama Di Raizel/Reader, Frankenstein (Noblesse)/Reader, Han Shinwoo/Reader, M-21 (Noblesse)/Reader, Takeo (Noblesse)/Reader, Tao (Noblesse)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Defender

[Shinwu x Reader]

Two calloused, bruised hands cradled your own delicately as a bandage carefully encircled the gash across your palm.

You winced.

“Ah-!”

“No, no, I got it,” Shinwu assured with a toothy smile. “Let me get this.”

You pursed your lips and cupped your chin which allowed you to lean against your arm.

“You really didn’t have to do that, Shinwu,” you grumbled as you rumpled his mess of red hair. “You were lucky you didn’t get yourself beat up.”

After concentrating most intensely on the tying of the small, white cloth, Shinwu clicked his tongue and proudly presented his bicep to you.

“What? You think I can’t handle myself?” he held his chin high, making sure you were without a doubt witnessing the strongest man in the world.

Your pout fought violently against the smile breaking across your lips. Hopelessly, a light giggle burst from your lips, which you only muffled with your hand. His heart soared at the angelic chime echoed in your throat.

“Ah, but you don’t need to keep looking out for me,” you clasped his hand and kissed his bruises. “Even as kids, you were always looking out for me.”

Shinwu released a breathy chuckle as he leaned over you to kiss the top of your head. Your heart leapt, and you glanced up at him with twinkling eyes.

“Hey, you’re my girl,” he said, pulling you into a tight embrace. “What kind of man would I be?”

You gazed up into those warm pools of limpid blue. Pieces of his ginger locks brushed against your forehead. Slowly, he traced his nose along your skin, as if deciding where to plant his next kiss.

“Shinwu,” you murmured and etched closer to his lips. “You’re too good to me.”

A long release of hot breath tingled your skin. The rims of his lips gently skimmed over yours, and you trembled.

“I am merely my lady’s defender,” he concluded with a chuckle and a cock of his eyebrow.

Again, you chuckled and batted his chest.

“Oh, my hero,” you said in your sappiest of voices.

“It is my honor.”

Finally, he sealed the aching anticipation with a smooth and sweet kiss.


	2. Chance

[M-21 x MH!Reader]

At the end of the abysmal and black tunnel, you caught site of a small, twinkling light, fixed, unmoving, as if waiting for you to chase it. Your body felt weightless, and yet your head was heavy like a cannonball, and it throbbed.

Pounding...

Pounding...

_Pounding..._

Damn, when will it end...?

Little by little, the thin fingers of the light extended out to you the brighter it shines. The tips of the rays stung your retina like the points of a needle. 

Still, lifting your arm to protect your eyes triggered a sharp pain to circulate throughout your body. You opened your mouth to cry out, yet no sound came forth. 

Just when a wave of panic began to wash you over, a faint voice echoed in the distance. 

_”Hey.....k?”_

_”.....you...?”_

The sound floated and dissipated into nothing. As it was your only distraction from the myriad of peculiar sensations swirling within you, you wrestled against the invisible chains anchoring you, and slowly, you pulled yourself up.

With every bit of strength you possessed, you crawled towards the ever-growing gleam.

_”Hey, y....”_

_”....okay...?”_

The closer you drew, to it, the louder grew the voice, the brighter shown the light.

All you could think about was this torture coming to an end.

Your heart finally began to pound your ears, yet you continued to crawl forward.

_Closer..._

_Just a little more..._

Finally, the light overwhelmed you. Through the pain, you spotted blurry colors and unidentifiable shapes. One big shadow hovered you, and you weren’t sure if you should run or stay.

_”Hey, are you okay?”_

Despite your still muffled perception, you distinguished the deep tones of the voice which indicated its masculine owner. Rapidly blinking, tears rolled down your cheeks, slowly removing the film over your tired eyes.

Silvery locks framing a pale face, glowing beneath fluorescent lights, piercing grey eyes focus on you, brows slanted and crinkled with concern. 

Suddenly, you felt your body tremble. Your heart palpitated, and cold sweat trickled down your temples. 

“No-!”

Your eyes shifted over: tools and machinery, an IV, computers.

Was this a lab?

You couldn’t still be in Crombel’s lab...?

A hand grasped yours, warm skin in contrast to the coldness of facility. 

With a shaky breath, you opened your eyes one more time, and at last, they came into focus.

And everything became clear.

“...M-21?”

Closing his eyes, he breathed as if he had been holding it this entire time.

“Thank God, you’re okay...,” he murmured more to himself than anything.

“What-” but you winced as another knife like pain shot up your side. 

Immediately, he placed his free hand on your forehead. 

But, you managed to force a smile and whimper,

“I’ll be okay. It’s already gone down.”

“You need to stop scaring me like that,” he managed to say with an awkward laugh.

M-21’s usually cold and hard face softens, his scarred lips curving into a smile. Causing your heart to flutter, he brought your hand to his cheek, simply to hold it there, to feel your skin against his, to feel that contact reminding him that you were still alive. 

Gathering up a little strength, you scooted a little closer.

“Did,” you swallowed hard before you spoke again. “Did the doctor say I would be alright?”

“Frankenstein?” M-21 nodded. “Yeah, you’re going to be fine. He said you’ll start seeing improvements in your condition.”

You paused a minute, letting the statement sink in. 

“You mean,” you brushed your thumb along the back of his hand, a touch lighter than a feather. “We’re going to live?”

His grip tightened.

Despite the simplicity of the question, so much gravity and meaning drenched your words.

Being a Modified Human, born and bred in a laboratory, you and M-21 were granted with strength beyond a human’s wildest dreams. But, it also meant your sacrificing of any hope for a normal life, for any identity of your own.

Worst of all, due to the stress of the supernatural abilities on your bodies, your cellular structure would eventually demolish, leading to your early demise. 

You supposed living as destructors, living to serve masters who would just as soon toss you aside like garbage, it was a suitable fate. Certainly, you would have M-21 spared. Full of life, full of fire, he always fought against those governing powers, he and M-24. 

You envied that spark. 

But, how could you feel that way when you knew you would die soon?

Here, however, within this hidden laboratory, deep within home of the elusive and mysterious Frankenstein, your lives found meaning and purpose you never thought existed. Your physicality had been completely reconstructed. You met new people and found work with which to put your abilities to good use. 

You were given hope you never new possible.

You were given a second chance.

With a gentle smile, M-21 leaned over you to press a soft kiss to your forehead. You giggled as strands of his silver hair tickled your cheeks. 

“Yes,” he murmured against your skin, as he cradled your head in his arms. “We’re going to live.”


	3. Protector

[Takeo x MH!Reader]

4:05 AM.

Your eyes seemed peeled open, and your mind continued to spin.

No chance of going back to sleep at this point.

With a yawn and a stretch of your neck, you tossed your legs over the edge of your bed, still heavy with fatigue. Your muscles twitched a little as they adjusted to your sudden movements. Rubbing your face with your sweater sleeve, you finally rose from the warmth of the your bed and shuffled to the window. As you lifted the curtain, the white rays of the moon streamed through the glass. Bits of frost glittered along the pane beneath the silvery, delicate flow. Your breath feathered the limpid portal, leaving behind a transparent cloud.

A shiver quickly shot down your spine, and goosebumps prickled along patches of exposed skin.

Ah, the joys of winter. Folding your arms over your chest, you attempted to prevent any more body heat from escaping. Such a futile attempt against the heavy hand of winter.

Something soft and heavy fell around your shoulders. You gasped at sudden contact, but all alarm faded as you caught sight of soft, blue eyes and a gentle smile.

“Something wrong?” Takeo whispered, nestling his chin in the crook of your neck, allowing his midnight hair to pool over your shoulders.

Placing your arms atop his own as they settled around your chest, you returned,

“Just couldn’t sleep.”

His lips brushed lightly against your jawline.

“You can always tell me if something is bothering you,” he muttered against your skin.

A quiet laugh escaped your lips. Very typical of him. You swore that he asked “are you okay” or “something wrong” at least ten times a day.

Not that you minded. You grew up in a containment unit, receiving attention only from the scientists who implemented their experiments upon you. He lived a cruel illusion, created only to keep him under the thumb of his creator.

Empty existences you lead, until you, and the rest of your sad crew of modified humans, assembled under the roof of Dr. Frankenstein. Here, hopes of a longer, fuller life stepped into the picture - possibly a normal life. Your once fading strength was improved, revised, allowing you to fight longer and without the fear of suddenly collapsing in battle.

Best of all, you met people you could call your friends, your companions, people who shared similar experiences. Never had you experienced such intimate relationships, having spent so much of your life locked behind glass. Takeo especially expressed most fondness for you. At first, it seemed like a balm to ease the pain of losing the sister he never had. You loved that attention. You loved having a protector, willing to step in front of a bullet for your sake.

The fraternal feelings deepened the longer you spent time together. It progressed so naturally, as any other couple falling in love might. You just never thought this simple life pleasure would be an option for you, and because of this unfamiliar territory, too shy were you both to express those longings and desires. It took quite a bit of prompting, primarily from Tao, to take any sort of initiative.

When the heat of battle quieted, and when your foes fled to the shadows, you enjoyed this quiet love with him. You witnessed the extravagant romances pictured in movies and dramas, and as pretty as they appeared, you preferred it the subtle terms of affection, be it sitting in each other’s company in silence, a soft touch of the hand, to asking how you were.

It was all you needed with him.

You would have been with just a protector.

Instead, you received ten fold more than you could ever hope for.

A breeze eased a mass of clouds over the light of the moon, as a parent might cover his child with a blanket. Darkness settled about the room, yet this was an inviting darkness, one that welcomed a sleep full of sweet dreams and rest. With a soft hum, you brought Takeo’s hands to your lips, feathering a kiss down the smooth lines of his veins.

“Tired?” he murmured as he in turn traced the tip of his nose along your cheek.

Instead of replying with words, you simply turned about to face him and nestled into his arms. Strands of his hair tickled your cheeks and neck as you buried your face into his chest. With a faint laugh, he carefully picked you up in his arms to return you to your nest. As he slid beneath the covers next to you, nothing but an intoxicating warmth surrounded you. Immediately, you draped an arm over him.

“Gotta get up in two hours,” you yawned.

“Better sleep while we can,” he murmured, rubbing his face into your hair.

“Good morning, then,” you said with a hint of a chuckle.

You received no reply to this as he simply clasped your hand and lead you back to this serene dreamworld you only recently came to know.


	4. Somnus

[Rai x Noble!Reader]

“Please wake up,” you muttered. “Please, wake up.”

You pressed your lips together and lowered your head. You knew well your words only fell on deaf ears. There he lay, as perfect and pristine as an alabaster statue. Midnight black hair fell perfectly about his shoulders, and every muscle relaxed, sinking further into the cushioning of his coffin. The only movement indicating his vitality was the slow rise and fall of his chest.

Yes, he sank deeper and deeper into slumber,

and not even his faithful butler knew the time of his awakening.

Such a thought ached your heart.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, the Noblesse.

He possessed unfathomable powers no other Noble dared to trifle with. Even the revered family leaders bowed to his aristocratic, powerful aura, esteeming him as though he were a god.

Just a glance from his crimson eyes was enough to make one’s knees tremble and give way. 

Despite holding a Noble’s title, you considered yourself lowly and pathetic in comparison to your regal compatriots. Your abilities seemed microscopic in the heat of battle. In your own eyes, the wings of a hummingbird seemed stronger than what you possessed. No one paid you any mind, and you preferred it that way, taking every measure you could to fade into the background. 

However, you never could escape his gaze.

Despite your attempts to camouflage with the darkness, every time you gazed out into the perfect picture, separated from your little, invisible bubble, he shattered your protective space with simply one look.

It chilled you.

His presence, even at a distance, made you tremble.

But, with each encounter, his face softened, and every now and then, you witnessed the smallest yet most sincere of smiles.

Why he chose to reveal such kindness to you proved beyond your reasoning.

Nevertheless, those tiny acts of consideration shown brighter than the sun for you in your grey, dull life, something substantial for you to cling to, something happy for you to look forward to.

Ah, if only you possessed the courage to simply knock at the door of his mansion. Much like its owner, the magnificent structure towered over you, almost daring you to step into its dangerous shadows, as if something horrid awaited you.

Through one window, you spotted Raizel himself. His blood red eyes were glazed as they lost themselves over the horizon, far beyond the trees and mountains. His serene, white face revealed no sadness or joy, only the peace gained from observing the quietness of nature.

Your heart fluttered like a baby bird taking wing within you. Though knowing so little about him, you were so drawn to him. You never found the words to explain why.

All you needed was your beacon of hope, your grounding in reality, your inspiration to become a stronger Noble.

You just needed...

...a burst of courage.

But, never could you pass that threshold.

If only...

If _only..._

Sliding your fingers through your matted hair, you exhaled, long, hard, as if finally releasing the chains from the beasts known as regret and anger. Many years passed since that day. Too many years. All blurred into one, painful lifetime without him. Without his light to guide you, everything felt so hopeless.

But, even you could locate the strength needed to push forward in the dark,

and until then, you would wait,

until you could grasp hold of that heavenly radiance once more.

Swallowing back the burning sensation is your throat, and rubbing your stinging eyes, you shook your head.

No time for tears now.

With a small touch to his forehead, you smiled weakly, taking in the image of his flawless face, so at peace, so lost in that same serenity you witnessed many times through the emptiness of his edifice.

He was more in need of this than you realized, so it was best to let him sleep away in solitude.

Then, you feathered a kiss against his cold forehead and whispered in a voice fainter than an autumn breeze:

“Sleep well, M’lord.

_I look forward to seeing you again.”_


	5. Philomath

[Frankenstein x MH!Reader]

“What’s happening to me now, doctor?”

A small, angelic smile touched the blonde man’s lips as he touched your shoulder.

“I assure you, my dear,” he said in a most gentle tone. “You will be alright.”

With a light laugh, you shook your head and asked again:

“No, I mean, I want you to tell me the processes I’m undergoing. I want to _know._ ”

Frankenstein paused a moment, then released a short breath of air through his nose and smirked. Being a modified human born and raised in a lab somehow refused to dampen your thirst for knowledge. True, M-21, Takeo, and Tao always wanted to know how his experiments effected their strength and longevity personally as was understandable.

But, treating you was strangely fulfilling for himself. Never did someone show such intense curiosity in his research and work. You begged for textbooks on anatomy and physiology, pathology, chemistry, anything to further your knowledge in this particular field. Having little exposure to such a medium of learning, you searched for him time and again, asking for the meaning of various words, and an explanation for the complex processes described in various sections. During the quiet moments of the evening, he would sit with you and teach you each subject, a little at a time. Overtime, he grew to love the little smile on your face as your mind pieced things together, the tiny stars dancing in your eyes as you finally grasped new concepts and knowledge.

Ah, it brought him back to his youthful years, when the world was so open to endless possibilities. How lovely it was to encounter a kindred spirit who shared his love of learning.

Rolling up the long sleeve of your shirt, Frankenstein took a small piece of cotton, dabbled it in alcohol, and gently rubbed it over your antecubital space. You jolted a bit at coldness of the liquid. 

“Well,” he began. “I will insert this medicine by means of your brachial artery, and as it rushes through your bloodstream, it will assist in healing your injuries.”

“Ah, so, what is-Ow-!”

Before you could complete your sentence, the needle made its way through the tender tissues of your arm. Cradling it gently, he lightly pressed the bottom of the syringe, allowing every last drop to enter your body. After removing it, he covered the wound with a strip of tape.

“If you wish to know what this is, little one,” he replied. “The formulas and processes might be a little difficult for you to grasp at this point.”

You furrowed your brows and tilted your head.

“How come?” you asked, folding your arms over your chest.

“We have yet to cover that level of chemistry in your studies,” then, he flashed you a wink. “But, don’t worry. It will come.” 

Shrugging your shoulders, you tucked your chin to your chest.

“I suppose you’re right.”

With a lilting chuckle, he returned to your bedside and sat next to you. Breaking you from your trance, he took you by the shoulders and delicately placed you back down to the pillow. 

Looking up at him this way, in such a compromising position, left your cheeks a little pink.

“It’s just as well,” he brushed aside some loose strands of hair. “This medicine will make you drowsy any minute, so it’s best you get some sleep.”

Affirming this hypothesis, you yawned.

“Ah, see?”

“Oh, alright,” you muttered, curling up at his side. “Since the doctor ordered.”

He simply laughed before taking a minute to scan your face as you wandered into your dream world. Your cheeks puffed a bit from pressing into your free arm. Your lashes fluttered and twitched the further you fell into a relaxed state. Occasionally, you let out a small hum as you breathed.

Ever so lightly he traced his fingertips along the line of your jaw. 

How you managed to retain such childlike joy with world, such delight in learning, despite everything you endured, was something even he could learn from, and enjoy it too. 

Once he was certain you were asleep, he rose from the cot and made his way to his personal library, glancing over the chemistry session.

“I guess it’s time for harder material then,” he said as he pulled two, thick and heavy books from the shelf. 

An evil laugh resonated in his throat.

You did ask for it after all.


	6. Hacker

[Tao x Reader]

_Game Over._

The red words continued to blink and bore themselves into your retina like an obnoxious highway sign. With an exasperated sigh, you slammed your laptop shut. After a long, horrible day at school, taking shit from a stupid game was the last thing you needed. With a sharp exhale, you shoved open your door in search of anything sweet, loaded with salt, or loaded with carbs to ease the impending rage, waiting to burst forth like volcano ready to erupt or a ravenous shark catching a scent of blood. 

Being a technology geek proved to be...more of a chore than you bargained for. You figured taking various college classes would prepare you for your long term transition into high education, but weekly projects and reading were certain to do you in. Sure, you always held a passion for the topic at a young age, and growing up, you much preferred staying within the comfort of your home, tinkering with the wiring of your electronics or losing yourself in the dangerous yet exciting world of the internet. 

But, studying it within the rules and regulations of a school challenged you, not necessarily your love for the topic but your patience in actually pursuing a worthless piece of paper known as a diploma, increasing your chances of a high paying job. 

You had time to decide. After all, once this spring entered with its flare of warmth and color, you would leave Ye Ran behind you, and life would present her many paths to you. The choice was yours.

Until then, you just had to muddle through your senior year.

Not too hard, right?

Right?

Unless you ended yourself by means a laptop to your skull...

Which was a tempting notion at this point...

As you rummaged through the fridge and every last cabinet in your kitchen, a little notification ‘dinged’ on your computer, contained within a little box at the corner of the screen. 

RKNo1: Hey, shouldn’t you be doing homework? - 8:15 PM

RKNo1: Hey. - 8:16 PM

RKNo1: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey. - 8:17 PM

Arms full of instant noodles and candy, you shuffled back to your little cave. Dropping the mess of food over your desk, you plopped down in your chair and ripped open the pack of dried noodles. Then, the electronic bell rang forth again, and another message flickered before you.

RKNo1: You actually have the audacity to ignore your oppa? How dare you. :P - 8:18 PM

A small snort escaped your nose as you attempted to suppress a laugh.

Oh, Tao.

For being just a security guard at Ye Ran, you never encountered anyone who knew as much, maybe even more, about technology as you. Ikhan, a fellow, tech enthusiast and a childhood friend, introduced you two shortly after becoming acquainted with him through an elaborate hacking cat and mouse game. With his black nails, jet black hair, tainted with a streak of white, and a laid back attitude, you immediately found an undeniable appeal about him that only increased when he shared his knowledge with you and your friend. With that hook and bait, you accompanied Ikhan on his visits to the principal’s house, which you initially teased him for. Each time, you spent asking Tao every question you could possibly think of. Not that he minded. 

In all honesty, it fueled his ego to meet someone as adorable as you that shared his first love. 

After another late night spent hunched over your computer, slaving away at another project, you noted a few messages popping up on your screen. Brushing it aside as nothing more than an add, you clicked it away and proceeded with your work.

The messages continued to pop up over and over until you couldn’t stand it.

“RKNo1.”

What the hell...

Was that...

...some kind of weird virus?

Was it a message from...?Honestly, who could it have been?

RKNo1: Is that anyway to treat your senior? Honestly, what kind of student are you? - 11:41 PM

There was only one other person you referred to with any kind of honorifics with the exception of your parents and teachers.

_Tao._

RKNo1: You honestly need a better firewall. It took nothing to break into your system. - 11:45 PM

bbqutie8: You creep. What’s the meaning of this? - 11:47 PM

RKNo1: Is it wrong for my wanting to keep up our conversations outside of school grounds? - 11:49 PM

bbqutie8: We meet at Mr. Frankenstein’s place. Doesn’t that count? - 11:49 PM

RKNo1: That still counts as school grounds. - 11:50 PM

bbqutie8: Okay, fair enough. - 11:51 PM

His finding your internet domain worsened your sleeping patterns as you continuously spent night after night procrastinating on your homework to talk to him. Not to say he didn’t help you. In fact, you probably learned more from him than you did your own teachers. 

Every morning you woke up with a foggy head and burning, you regretted none of it.

And you’d do it again the next evening, then the next, and then the next.

After leaving your noodles in the microwave to cook, you finally settled yourself to reply: 

bbqutie8: Yeh, you bet I do. :P - 8:21 PM

You waited for any sign of his replying, pulling a knee to your chest. You dragged your mouse in a circle and debated over watch application to pull up first.

-ding-

RKNo1: You better be nice to me. I know you got a hell of a lot to do this week. - 8:22 PM

You snickered a bit.

bbqutie8: Fine, fine. You win. - 8:23 PM

RKNo1: Send me a file, ‘k? - 8:23 PM

bbqutie: Sure. - 8:24 PM

Pulling up your school folder, you dragged a couple of your bigger files into the message bar, and as they sent, you shuffled back into the kitchen for your hot noodles and chopsticks. While normally you appreciated his assistance, but you couldn’t help but notice a twisting in your stomach. 

Would he think you were taking advantage of him? Would he think you were only talking to him to get your homework done, obtaining the highest grades possible?

Maybe now was the time to suck it up and tell him it was probably time to stop this. You didn’t need to fall too deep into a lazy mindset. 

Breathing in the hot and delicious aroma of the noodles, you sat back in your chair ready to cancel the file delivery.

Causing your heart to drop, he was already sending completed assignments back to you.

How in the hell did he do that?

RKNo1: Come ooooon. Gimme a challenge! That was too easy! :P - 8:32 PM

You could perfectly see Tao’s cheeky grin in that message.

After taking a long slurp of noodles, you breathed away any building tension and replied,

bbqutie8: Thanks, but I think I can take care of the rest myself. - 8:33 PM

Another pause.

Your stomach twisted and turned.

Oh, shit.

You pissed him off.

He was definitely offended by this.

Swallowing the enormous lump in your throat, you waited.

-ding-

Thank God.

RKNo1: You sure? I really don’t mind. - 8:34 PM

Wow, that took only a minute? It felt like an hour in anxiety’s eyes. 

Biting your lip, you continued:

bbqutie8: You’ve done so much for me, and you’ve taught me more than what the professors at school. I don’t want you to think I’m taking advantage of you. - 8:36 PM

One more pause.

This took even longer.

Did this anger him even more?

Your eyes remained glued to the screen and watched a minute go by. Another minute crept by.

Another minute.

 _I guess that’s it then,_ you thought, spinning around and frantically inhaling rather than eating your food. All that was left was a small puddle of broth and an annoying gas bubble building. 

For all you know, he could have had something to do.

No need to mess around. 

Time to get to work.

After stretching your neck following with a loud pop, you wheeled yourself back around to the screen...

...only to find three more completed files sent back to you.

You blinked rapidly and rubbed your eyes. 

RKNo1: That should do it right? ;) - 8:49 PM

Again, all you could do was stare in attempt to process what happened.

How...?

RKNo1: It’s still way to easy to break into your system, darling. ;) - 8:49 PM

bbqutie8: But, Tao, why? That was a lot of work! - 8:50 PM

RKNo1: I know where you are right now. You wanna do what you love as a job, but that’s hard with grades over your head, right? - 8:51 PM

You tilted your head. 

RKNo1: Besides, I never got to be a student! So, this is kind of fun! :D - 8:52 PM

Without you realizing it, tears began to burn the outer corners of your eyes. 

You had no idea that such a nerdy obsession could develop such a special relationship. Who thought that a seemingly creepy hacking incident could leave a little blush in your cheeks and a flitting in your chest?

Whatever path you decided to take, you were determined to keep him close.

bbqutie8: I really don’t know what to say. :’) Really, thank you a million times over. - 8:53 PM

One more pause, and then...

RKNo1: Start calling me “oppa.” That’ll be enough payment. ;) - 8:55 PM

Immediately, a red flush blistered your cheeks, and you slammed your laptop shut. 

“Stupid ass...”


End file.
